


I feel better (because of you)

by yourfictionalprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Menstruation, No Blood, Trans Male Character, Trans Oikawa Tooru, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfictionalprincess/pseuds/yourfictionalprincess
Summary: The fact that Tooru just lays against him content to suffer doesn’t sit well with him. It makes him feel like he should actually try to do something. He reaches for his phone next to the popcorn bowl, thumbing it open and pulling up a fresh search page.> what helps with menstrual cramps





	I feel better (because of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa haven't been dating for very long, but they still have years of an unbreakable friendship preceding them.

The fact that his boyfriend greets him in sweats is enough for him to know Tooru’s feeling shitty today.

But Hajime asks, because he knows Tooru hates when he assumes, “You still getting ready?”

Tooru makes a face and that’s all he needs to confirm. Shedding his jacket and shoes, he goes towards Tooru’s bedroom door.

“I’m going to change and put some popcorn in the microwave. Go ahead and a put whatever you want to watch on.”

He doesn’t need to see Tooru’s smile to know that he’s made the right choice.

It’s only when they are curled up together on the sofa, old re-runs of Sailor Moon on the TV with Tooru’s head nestled on his chest does Hajime figure out _why_ they are spending the night in.

The hints are subtle at first; knees drawing up, arm sliding from where it’s pillowed under his head to around his waist, him snuggling deeper into Hajime’s arms. Tooru curls in on himself, presses a pained breath into the fist not around his stomach, and Hajime’s no fool. He rubs the exposed skin of Tooru’s lower back where his sweater’s pulled up, pressing a kiss to fluffy hair.  

Tooru sags against him when the pain ceases.

Hajime debates saying something. He settles with a gruff, “Period?”

He feels a small nod against his chest.

It’s not something they usually talk about. Tooru’s sensitive over it and Hajime gets it, doesn’t want to make him talk about things that make him uncomfortable unless Tooru wants to. So he really doesn’t expect him to add, “It’s going to start soon and I’ve been hurting all morning. I really wish it would stop.”

“Did you take something for it?”

“Yeah. Before you got here. Can’t again for another couple of hours.”

“Okay.” He moves to tuck Tooru closer for comfort, even if it will do nothing to stop the pain. As much as he wishes it differently, there isn’t much he can do.

Still. The fact that Tooru just lays against him content to suffer doesn’t sit well with him. It makes him feel like he should actually try to do something. He reaches for his phone next to the popcorn bowl, thumbing it open and pulling up a fresh search page.

_what helps with menstrual cramps_

A list immediately pulls to the top of the page, Hajime scrolls down it dutifully.

_Exercise_

_Apply heat_

_Drink chamomile tea_

_Get enough Vitamin D_

_Have an orgasm_

His thumb freezes, eyes reading and re-reading just to be sure he’d seen that properly. Hajime clicks on the article and reads the paragraph.

He sets his phone down when he’s done, brushing through Tooru’s hair. “Baby?”

Tooru hums. Hajime curls a strand behind his ear.

“Do you think we can try something? To help with your cramps, I mean. I was reading something and I want to see if it helps.”

Tooru’s head picks up, chin resting flat against Hajime’s chest. His glasses are crooked on his face, hair matted sideways, confusion lighting up his features in a painfully adorable way.

Hajime wants to squish his face, affectionately.

“Try something?” Tooru repeats, adjusting his lens to see him better.

Hajime reaches out to brush the wispy bangs from his boyfriend’s face, tugging him gently until Tooru gets the hint and turns over. He adjusts them so that Tooru’s leaned comfortably against him, taking his hand to brush his thumb over it gently.

“You can say no,” he stresses immediately, “but an article I pulled up said that orgasms help with cramps.”

There’s a surprised sound, something soft like a gasp and Hajime nuzzles into his hair.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I just thought I’d offer.” He places a soft kiss to Tooru’s temple. “We’ll do it only if you want to.”

He’s not surprised that Tooru starts squirming in his hold, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He figures they’ll just drop the topic here and think of something else; the article said something about tea, didn’t it?

Hajime’s about to reach for his phone again when a tentative voice whispers, “…you won’t be grossed out?”

There’s no thought to the way Hajime reaches up to take his boyfriend’s chin, gently tilting his head to meet his; it’s automatic, honed from the many times he’s needed to talk some sense into an overthinking mind.

“Tooru,” he says, voice completely neutral, “of all the things I’ve helped you with—cleaning puke off of you, helping you change the sheets after you bled in the bed, dragging your grimy ass into the shower after a week without one—why is _this_ going to be the thing that grosses me out? I think we’re well pass what couples get so hung over at the start.”     

Tooru sinks against him because he knows Hajime’s right. Knows that and doesn’t like that he is, because he’s still feeling conflicted over it.

“I just,” He lets out a frustrated sound, “we shouldn’t—during my period I’m more—”

Whatever Tooru has to say fizzles out into a sigh, sliding to something that’s too defeated and disappointed for Hajime’s tastes. Carefully he tucks his fingers back under Tooru’s chin, softly lifting his gaze again from where it had fallen to Tooru’s fingers playing with his hand.

“I’m not going to pretend I know what you’re thinking here. I’m also not going to make you do anything you don’t feel comfortable with. But I want to be sure you’re saying no just because you don’t want to, not because you think I’m going to be disgusted with something or that things are different because your body is going through a natural process.”

Hajime cups his hand behind his head, fingers threading through soft curls, “You already know what you do to me, Tooru. No body functions make that any different. I love my stupid boyfriend just the way he is and he should let me touch him because he knows how much I want to.”

Fingers go over to tug slightly, pulling the hem of Tooru’s sweater up just enough that Hajime can graze them lightly over a peek of skin. “Can I help you feel better, baby? Please?”

The way Tooru’s head falls against him sings like a promise, when his nose nuzzles against the soft skin below his ear and Hajime can feel the warm sigh ghost against his cheek.

“You’re too good at that,” Tooru complains, “Too good at digging me out of that bad head place.”

“Your head has no reason to be there,” Hajime insists, cutting off with a grunt when his boyfriend suddenly decides to bite down on his earlobe.

Tooru headbutts him lightly, “Yeah-yeah, you think I’m perfect and you love me so much—”

He shrieks as Hajime’s fingers dig hard into his sides.

“I don’t think you’re perfect, _dumbass_. I think you’re too hard on yourself and let yourself get stuck on things that don’t matter.” Hajime headbutts him back, carefully nudging their foreheads together. “Don’t be an ass, I’m just being honest with you.”    

Tooru blows a breath at him in spite, but his eyes crinkle in the corner. As much as he tries not to smile, Hajime can see it in his soften expression.

“Take my sweater off.” He demands, lifting his arms up childishly. Hajime obliges but not without adding, “ _My_ sweater, you mean.”

He gets a tongue directed at him and Hajime thinks about biting it, but Tooru’s face contorts suddenly and Hajime can see the cramp visibly roll his body. He straightens, fixing Tooru back against him more comfortably, fingertips grazing the band of Tooru’s sweats.

“Can I?” He asks, because consent is _very_ important.

Tooru nods, a whimper like _yes_ spilling out after.

Hajime shoves his hand in with no preamble, grazing just over Tooru’s clit through the fabric of his boxer-shorts.

“Over the fabric or under?” He asks, just as his boyfriend presses a wet sigh against his neck.

Tooru squirms, spreading his legs open more. “Under,” he decides, “I’m not bleeding yet so it should be fine.”

Hajime doesn’t think he’d mind even if Tooru did start on him, but he keeps it to himself, not trying to give him another affliction so soon. He rearranges his fingers, slipping them under the soft material, relishing in Tooru’s soft mewl when they’re actually touching.

“Hajime,” he sighs, so sweet that it trickles down until it curls his toes.

His own voice sounds strange to him when he questions, “Want me to finger you too or just rub?”

“Rub,” Tooru breathes, “just rubs—you’re, Hajime—!”

“Yeah,” Hajime agrees, “you feel good, Tooru.”

He slides his fingers down Tooru’s slit, feeling them wet with slick as he drags them back up and thumbs over him slowly, flicking over Tooru in familiar motions. He doesn’t mind the licked-wet lips that press against his neck, not even when Tooru begins to suck a light hickey into his skin; Hajime knows his boyfriend is used to having his mouth occupied.

The hand Tooru’s thrown back over Hajime’s shoulder tugs lightly at the baby hairs at the base of his neck. Tooru’s going to ask for something, he can tell just by the way his hand tugs more insistently, lips audibly parting.

“My chest,” he whispers, breath hot where Hajime’s leaned down to give him a brief kiss, “touch my chest too.”

It takes some quick maneuvering, but Hajime manages to shove a hand up Tooru’s t-shirt where he knows he’ll be greeted with nothing but bare skin—Tooru never wore bras under sweaters. He waits until he has his finger back over Tooru’s swollen nub before he gives an introductory roll over a puffy nipple. He hears something catch in the back of his boyfriend’s throat and somehow that’s better than any moan Tooru could have given him.

Tooru’s body is positively _vibrating_ , shaking with pleasure as his head lightly rolls back and forth, back arching when Hajime pinches his chest.

The orgasm Hajime pulls from him is nothing mind-blowing; Tooru seizes, body tensing, breathes coming out in quick bursts. And then he sags; a melted, boneless mess, heaving air back into his lungs against his boyfriend’s chest.

Hajime pulls his fingers back, ignoring Tooru’s disgusted noise when he wipes them clean over his shorts. He’s not going to bother Hajime into getting up and washing them when it means losing his favorite pillow.

It’s quiet for several moments after, Hajime content to listen to Tooru steady his breathing, Sailor Moon still playing quietly from the TV he’d meant to pause. It’s not until his boyfriend flips over dramatically, knocking the wind straight from his chest when he flops down against it is their moment disturbed.

“Someone’s chipper.” Hajime observes, ignoring the urge to shove Tooru of the couch for probably bruising his breast bone.

Tooru’s returning silence seems thoughtful, like he’s trying to arrange his words properly into a sentence he likes.

“I feel better.” He settles with after a moment, nose rubbing into his chest. The soft _thank you_ that follows after it doesn’t go unheard.

Hajime ruffles his hair.

Immediately, Tooru’s head picks up with a pout, compliant just on the tip of his tongue when suddenly he freezes, mouth snapping shut as if he’s just realized something.

He pushes up, falling back onto his knees.

“Um.” He starts. Hajime raises an eyebrow at him.

“Um,” he tries again, shifting back and forth awkwardly, “do you, um, do you need help with _that._ ”

Hajime doesn’t need to look down to see what Tooru’s referring to. He brushes a hand back through his hair, sitting up enough so that he can pull his boyfriend back down with him, snorting at his unattractive squawk.

“Don’t worry about that, dumbass. I didn’t do this expecting anything in return.”

Tooru’s head almost collides with his chin with as fast as his head snaps back up. “But I can return,” He insists, “let me return the favor—”

Hajime holds an arm around his waist, no intentions of moving it away. “Shut up and lay back down. Quiet is all I want from you.”

“So rude!” He pouts into his chest, head jerking to the side in mock anger.

“I’m such a bully, I know.” Hajime kisses the top of his head.

“…I love you, though.” The tips of his ears turn red and Hajime thinks it’s cute.

“Love you too. Now shush, I want to hear whose daughter that pink-headed girl is.”

“ _Chibi-Usa,_ Iwa-chan, if you’re going to watch, at least remember their names—!”

Hajime’s pretty satisfied with the squeal he gets when he bites him.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this has been on my mind for a long time 
> 
> [tumblr](https://yourfictionalprincess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
